


Running

by Lolsthecat



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Girls who ride, Mentions of past abuse, Merle being Merle, Past hurt, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Smut, The beginning of the outbreak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolsthecat/pseuds/Lolsthecat
Summary: (Y/N) is always running. Running before the outbreak she found herself in a back road town meeting two brothers. She found refuge with them before the outbreak, hiding from the law. The Dixon brothers took her with them on their way to Atlanta.





	1. Chapter 1

Merle spent most of his days in the biker bars. Pulling any floozy he could. Sweet talking his way into any girls pants. Wherever Merle was, Daryl was always riding his coat tails. While Merle worked his charm on the ladies, Daryl sat quietly at the corner of the bar, nursing his whiskey. 

One bar in particular, Smiddy's, was the boys favourite. When Daryl was done at the mechanic shop and Merle wasn't slinging drugs they were there. Everyone knew the brothers by name and by reputation. No one messed with the Dixon brothers and no one gave them lip. (Y/N) learnt this the hard way, only days before the infection spread, she met the Dixon brothers.

(Y/N) had no clue where she was going or even where she was. After a long night of riding her Triumph Bonneville T120, she needed a drink and the dingy back road bar looked like the perfect place. (Y/N) pulled her bike into the lot next to an old beat up pickup truck. She cut the engine and jumped off the bike making her way to the door. Heads turned as she walked in. Pulling her helmet off she shook out her (h/l) (h/c) and headed straight to the bar. Merle looked (Y/N) up and down. His dead blue eyes roamed her leather clad body. "Mm sugartits... what brings you here?" (Y/N) sat her helmet down on the bar and walked over to him swaying her hips a little as she moved.  
"I don't know who you are or what you want but" she grabbed his balls through his jeans, "if you want to keep these," she squeezed hard "I suggest you learn some fucking manners." She whispered the last part in his ear. Daryl Crack a smile and couldn't hold back his laughter. "Calm down sweetheart." He held his hands up, she released Merle's crown jewels and moved back to her seat. Merle got up and followed her like a bad smell. "No harm done? That accent.. English?"  
"Look, if you're hell bent on talking to me, then the least you can do is buy me a drink. Whiskey." Merle was enjoying the chase.

"Who's he?" (Y/N) nodded towards the handsome man at the end of the bar that had been burning holes in her with his eyes for hours. "Him? ... hey, Daryl" Merle waved for the young Dixon to come over. (Y/N)'s interest shifted. His dark brown hair fell into his eyes. "This is my little brother Daryl. Doesn't say much." (Y/N) pushed passed Merle and extended a hand towards the man. "I'm (Y/N)." She moved closer and whispered to him "I know you've been watching." He shivered at the feel of her hot breath on his ear.  
"So.. where ya staying?" Merle needed to regain her attention.  
" No clue. I'm not even sure where I am" she laughed. "Just needed to get away. Why? You got a sofa with my name on it? “She winked towards Daryl, then turned to Merle. "Just for the night. You'd be doing me a favour."  
"What do I get out of it?" Merle said trailing his eyes along her body again. (Y/N) threw her head back and laughed.  
"How about dinner? ... and breakfast?" Daryl watched (Y/N) threw his hair.  
"Let her stay Merle." Daryl could see the scream for help in her eyes, the way she was practically begging two strangers to let her stay. She needed them.  
Merle and Daryl loaded (Y/N)' s bike into the back of the pickup truck. (Y/N) sat in the middle of the Dixon brothers on the way back to their cabin in the woods. She wasn't scared. There was nothing these guys could do to her that she hadn't dealt with before. Plus the magnum in her bike jacket also made her feel safer. Although Merle enjoyed the chase this was now boring to him. He planned to go back out after dropping (Y/N) and Daryl off. 

Daryl showed (Y/N) into the cabin. As soon as they stepped in the front door Merle's bike roared to life. "He's leaving?" She said to Daryl, slurring slightly.  
"Mm needs his fill I guess. This is my room. You can sleep ere just let me grab some stuff."  
"The sofas fine but thank you." Daryl ignored her and continued to shift things around. She chose not to fight but instead took off her jacket to get more comfortable. Her purple camisole moved up over her waist as she crouched down to rummage through her pack. Daryl was greeted by an angry bruised adorning her skin. "That why you running?" He asked getting straight to the point. (Y/N) stood quickly pulling down her top. "I left everything you know. I left my family. My home. To come to America and be with that asshole. My time of trusting people is done. Why do you think I'm not scared to go home with two men from a bar... that and I'm wanted... the bikes stolen and my ex.. well he has a busted knee cap or two." Daryl was taken back slightly by her brutal honesty. He rubbed his thumb over his lip and let out a breathy chuckle. "Remind me not to piss you off"  
"Thought you should know you're harbouring a fugitive and all that" she smiled at him "I believe I owe you dinner. What food do you have?" Daryl picked up a few more things and headed out to the lounge room.  
"Sweetheart, we catch what we eat.. and we ain't caught nothing." (Y/N) sauntered her way towards the kitchen laughing at him comment.  
"Of course I chose the rednecks" she laughed some more and searched the kitchen for food. "Hey Daryl," she called him in to the kitchen. "Turns out you had more food than what you thought." She slammed down a half full pack of cheerios. "I've got something better though if you're interested." She pulled out a bag of weed. "Not the best but it'll knock you on your ass" she smiled. Daryl took the bag and the cheerios headed to the sofa with (Y/N) close behind.

 _The Government is realising a nationwide Martial Law. From what sources say a bio weapon has been deployed in Washington DC. Military units have been dispatched to contain the virus. As a precaution the President is urging people to stay away from heavily populated areas._

The TV continued to babble as Daryl and (Y/N) passed the joint between them. Unaware that the end was upon them.

"Daryl get your shit. We gotta go." Merle had be absent for the last 3 days, leaving (Y/N) and Daryl to their own devices, which consisted mainly of getting high and having in depth conversations about nothing and everything. Daryl without question jumped up out of his green haze and started packing. "You too sugartits, if you want to live." She shrugged her shoulders.  
"I'm already packed," she nodded towards the bag but followed him towards his room. "What's going on Merle? If it's about my warrant. Il just leave" Merle looked at the girl and furrowed his brow.  
"Oh I have to hear this." He perched on the edge of his bed. "What did you do?"  
"Shot my good for nothing boyfriend and stole his bike."  
"Damn sugartits. But no, this is nothing to do with you. We've gotta go to Atlanta, there are camps down there. We need to go. The dead are walking and shit. Geeks taking chunks out of people. It's the end of the world." She just stared at Merle. "I'm not lying, we need to go." Merle continued packing and (Y/N) made her way out to the truck. 

The bikes were on flat bed, the trio pulled into a little shopping district to loot. "Goddamn town's already empty." Daryl muttered pulling his crossbow over his shoulder. "Let's get what we can and hit the road." (Y/N) followed Daryl into a tobacconists while Merle hit the liquor store. "I would've thought food would have taken priority"  
"If you don't like it princess, beat it" Daryl squared up to her out of the blue. The easy going redneck she'd spent the last few days with had disappeared and been replaced with someone else. "We are who we are. Rednecks. Plain 'n' simple. Life is changing, no one is looking for you so get lost." His words spoke volumes but his eyes said something different. She watched him for a moment. "How dare you!" She pushed him into the wall, "don't you raise your voice and take shit out on me" she was closer to him than she thought. Their eyes moved around each other's faces. Her frustration bubbled over and she slammed her lips into his. She grabbed his vest and pulled him closer. He didn't move. (Y/N) pulled back and stared him down once more. 

The air laid thickly in the room, the two didn't move. Daryl's blue eyes held a hint of lust and fear. He was trying to push her away in order to make it 'easier' for when she did leave. The whole time they spent together Daryl wanted nothing more than to kiss her and touch her but he knew once he did that he'd never want her to leave him. Daryl pushed aside his fears and placed one hand on the back of her neck pulling her lips back to his. His other hand came to rest on her hip. (Y/N) didn't move, she moaned into the fiery kiss and pushed herself further into him. Daryl licked her bottom lip slowly, she welcomed his tongue into her mouth. They began to battle for control as her hair came to tangle in his hair. She pulled at the roots causing a low growl to emit from his chest. Daryl lost control. He turned and slammed her again the wall, his hands move up to her tits. Roughly squeezing them over her camisole before he ripped it off her shoulders. "Asshole. I don't have another." She laughed into the kiss.  
"Il buy you a new one." He trailed kisses down her neck. He bit down on her collarbone then sucked to leave a branding mark. "You're mine now." His gruff voice was dominating and she was willing to submit. His mouth latched onto her bare nipple sucking and biting. He roughly pinched and massaged her other nipple. "Fuck Daryl!" She moaned.  
"That's it, say my name" He leaned up and whispered in her ear. His hand snaked down and flicked open the button of her leather pants. She rolled her hips toward, trying her best to hold in the moans. Daryl thrusted his hands into her pants. She bit her lip waiting for his next move. "What do you want baby girl? Tell me!" He growled in her ear.  
"Daryl please" she begged him, she was putty in his hands. He slowly ran his finger down her slick folds. "Mm baby, you're so wet for me." He gave no warning as he thrusted two large fingers inside her. Her head instinctively fell back  
, a moan ripped through her body loud enough to wake the dead. He began his onslaught, pumping in and out of her hard and fast. Her nails dug into his shoulders. His lips reattached to her neck leaving more marks to reinforce his claim to her. She felt a pull in the pit of her stomach, Daryl hooked his fingers and continued harder. Her legs turned to jelly and her pussy clamped down around his fingers. He slammed his lips to hers to muffle her moan. He slowly pumped his fingers in and out a few more times before removing his fingers. (Y/N) cried at the loss of him inside her. Daryl brought his fingers to his lips and sucked his fingers clean. "I could get used to that." His eyes darkened again. "My turn. Get on your knees" (Y/N) dropped to her knees and unbuttoned Daryl's jeans. She was hungry for him. She pulled down his jeans and boxers. She gulped as his cock sprang free. (Y/N) looked up at Daryl with big (e/c) and slowly licked from the base to the tip. Swirling her tongue around his tip. An animalistic groan came from Daryl as he watched her intently. She smiled and without warning she rammed his cock down the back of her throat, slightly gagging at the feel. "Fuck, that's it baby." Daryl took her (H/C) in his hands and began fuck her face relentlessly. She moaned around his cock, sending a wave of vibrations through him. Her hands cradled his balls, gently squeezing. Daryl couldn't hold back any longer. Daryl pulled his cock out of her mouth. "Open up sweetheart" He leant on the wall behind her and began to jerk himself off. "I'm gonna..." He came all over her face. She moaned and played with her pussy gently, licking at what she could. 

Daryl ripped the ruined camisole off of her body and used it to clean her up. "Shit. What am I going to wear?" (Y/N) blushed at the realisation of what just happened. Daryl on the other hand became more confident around her. He shrugged off his vest and removed his button up. "Here sweetheart." He said handing it to her and putting back on his vest. "Can't have everyone looking at my girl now." He smiled. 

They looted as much as they could from the town filling the flat bed with liquor, alcohol, food and drinks. Just before (Y/N) opened the door to the truck she turned to Daryl and poked a finger into his chest. "You ever push me away or talk to me like that again ... You'd wish you hadnt" she smiled lightening the tone.  
"I don't doubt that at all hunny"


	2. Chapter 2

The weather was against them. The damp humid air held thick in the cab of the truck. Space was limit. The highway was completely blocked. Everyone was trying to get into the city; no one could turn around and leave even if they wanted to. The city skyline held its composure, held hope for all those trying to get to safety. Everyone gave up with leaving their engines idling, the only sounds to be heard were those of small chatter coming from people around them. Daryl and (Y/N) sat on the front of the truck, sharing a joint. The plume of smoke came heavy from Daryl’s mouth. “Shit, ol’ buddies coming Darlina” Merle wiped the sweat from his forehead as Shane approached them. Tempers were high, everyone was one edge. “I could arrest you for that.” Daryl laughed at Shane trying to enforce the law upon him. Daryl blew small rings of smoke in his direction. “Really? With everything that’s going down you’re worried about a little bit of pot... besides, I have a medical card.” Daryl held a mischievous grin holding the card out for the off duty officer to inspect. Shane became deflate, his shoulders sank down slightly realising he had lost this battle. He flicked the card back towards Daryl and turned on the ball of his heel. A few strides further and he turned back to the girl next to Daryl. “Don’t I know you from somewhere?” (Y/N) didn’t react to his suspicions instead she smiled at the officer. She jumped of the hood of the truck and walked over to him, running her finger up and down his chest. “Ever watch porn?” She smiled trying her best to hold her composure. The thin brown haired woman standing behind Shane stared wide-eyed having overhead. Shane ran his fingers through his hair and walked away snatching the woman up in his hands. (Y/N) turned back to Daryl and doubled over in laughter. “Jesus, you serious?” he said cocking his eyebrow.   
“No,” she tried to regain her breath, “Just seems the best way to defuse my situation. You know with the warrant out for my arrest and that. No one ever wants to deal with something like that, especially in front of the missus. She had been eyeballing us for a while. Felt like she deserved a little more drama in her life. Bitch looks like she feeds off it.” Merle and Daryl were hysterical with laughter. (Y/N) took a bow, thanking her loving audience before popping back up to sit with Daryl.

Night fell upon them quickly, still no one moved. There was no news. (Y/N) felt her eyes drooping, they had been sitting on the hood for hours. Surprisingly they seem to be the only ones here with patience, mainly because to them, they had been in far worse situations than this. The eerie silence that fell across the highway was interrupted by the sounds of jets flying low above them. Daryl stood up on the roof of the truck watching as the bombs fell. The Atlanta skyline become flush with oranges and yellows. “Well, fuck. In the truck. We need to get off this road.” Merle slammed the car into gear and made a sharp turn. Pushing the car in front out of the way. They drove along the hard shoulder, a few cars followed close behind them. Merle searched for an exit, a dirt road where they can get back to the wilderness, the one place they knew that they’d be able to survive on their own.

They came to rest just above a quarry not 30 minutes outside of Atlanta. As soon as the truck died Merle realised they were not alone. “Fuck you want Officer?” His thick accent slurred with venom towards Shane.  
“We all need to survive, the only way we can do this is together.” He was trying to negotiated, trying to get the people he had with him into a safe area.   
“Hoping for another show?” (Y/N) came up behind Merle, hoping her advances would throw him off and get rid of him. Not only did the trio not appreciate the company they hated the fact that a cop was among them. “Hunny, you not pleasing your man?” She smiled at the woman, trying to get a rise, an excuse to wipe that judgemental look off of her face.   
“Lori, and he’s not my man.” Shane shot daggers towards Lori, he looked hurt by the public rejection she just laid upon him. Shane let a snarl fall out of his mouth before he looked back at (Y/N). “Could have fooled me.” Daryl knew survival would be easier in numbers, he pulled Merle and (Y/n) to one side. “Maybe just a while we stay with them until we are ready to move along.” Merle took his suggestion in a whole new light. A devious smile raked across his face. “I like the way you think little brother, we’ll take their shit before we leave.” Merle didn’t wait for a response before he extended the offer to Shane to allow him stay. (Y/N) looked over at Daryl and he just shrugged. “Merle’s Merle. Aint no changing the man. He only wants to protect me... and I guess you now.” He said wrapping his arms around her waist placing a soft kiss on her lip. Together the trio were dangerous, they held no morals and Merle was at the crux of the blame for that. Daryl would follow him blindly anywhere and (Y/N) would follow Daryl. None of them could see the problem with their dynamics.

The three set their tents up away from the rest. Merle was convinced that they would not be able to survive in this world, especially if they were as useless as he thought. ‘Walker bait’ he called them, hoping that if there was an attack they could act as a distraction long enough for them to grab their shit and run. Other than the tent and sleeping bags, they kept their belongings in the truck for a quick escape. 

Merle chased every bit of tail available to him to only be shot down again and again. (Y/N) and Daryl were always amused by these on goings, one of the small enjoyments left in life. The boys taught (Y/N) to hunt and track while they searched for dinner for the group. Everyone had their jobs. 

Day 6 rolled around quickly; the CBR stopped picking up people’s distress calls, the government frequencies. It was silent. They knew things were not going to get better, only worse. Glenn, one of the members of the group was going on a run into Atlanta. A discussion around the campfire the night before decided who would accompany him for a large haul. More hands, more loot. Merle was the first one to volunteer, much to the surprise of everyone in the group. “Since Merle will be gone nearly all day...” Daryl trailed off trailing his hands up and down her arm as they lay together in the tent. The morning light washing over her features made her glow catching Daryl’s attention. “Want to go hunting?” He asked suggestively, wiggling his eyebrows. She reached up and gently caressed his scruff, “mhmm. Maybe we can finally get that dear.” Daryl reached down and cupped her clothed pussy. “I was thinking, I get me some of this.” (Y/N) threw back the sleeping bag and straddled Daryl hips. Grinding down on him hard she kissed his mouth roughly. “Why wait?” The pair became entangled in each other. Daryl pulled on her hair revealing her neck for him to suck and bite. “Jesus!” Merle’s gruff voice came from the doorway of the tent. He palmed at his growing erection, “don’t stop on my account.” (Y/N) chucked one of her boots at Merle. “I’m going, I’m going” he left the tent with a gravely laugh. Daryl sighed into her neck. “This is why I suggested the hunt. Run or no run, that fucker is always around.” They both chuckled at his brother’s behaviour.

“Ready?” Daryl reached his hand down to (Y/N) pulling her up from the tree she was seeking shelter under. Daryl heaved her up flying her into his chest with a thud. “Obviously.” She traced kisses along his jaw. “Stay safe Merle, we’ll see you later.” The pair disappeared of into the forest for some much needed alone time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short chapter but I wanted to get something out for it today. :)

(Y/N) couldn’t help but stare at the man in front of her. Her world was turned upside down long before she knew him and yet with everything that was going on he somehow seemed to make everything seem ok. His cold and stone like behaviour was a defence mechanism he used. She knew that. The time they had spent together she had managed to break through his walls. This emotionless man smiled with her, laughed with her and showed affection to her. They both had dark pasts but that didn’t matter. “Slow down,” (Y/N) tugged at Daryl’s shoulder hard. He stopped dead in his tracks dropping his crossbow to his feet. His icy blue eyes met hers.

Daryl took two strides towards her, slamming her body into a tree causing a whimper to fall from her mouth. Daryl’s eyes raked over her body. His rough calloused hands gently traced her curves, moving painfully slow. (Y/N) held back a moan. “Eager are we?” (Y/N) was like putty in his hands. Her knees went weak. Daryl pushed his hand up underneath her shirt, pushing her bra up to expose her breast. Her nipples became hard instantly. Daryl’s fingers ghosted over them. She bit her lip hard. Daryl trained his eyes on her. He moved closer, kicking her feet apart with his so he could slot in between her legs.

His hard member met her centre. “I bet you’re dripping for me.” She couldn’t deny it. No words would leave her mouth only whimpers. “Get on your knees.” He ordered with his gravelly voice. She obeyed him, watching him unbuckle his belt and undo his trousers with wide doe-like eyes. Daryl pulled his hard cock out, rubbing it slowly before offering it to her. “Open your mouth like a good girl.” She submitted to him completely. He pushed his way in, connecting his cock with the back of her throat. Swallowing back a gag she worked him. One hand came up to his balls, cradling and gently squeezing them. The other moved to the base of his cock, working it in time with her mouth. She sucked and licked at him. Daryl grabbed the back of her hair. He groaned before he took over, pushing himself in and out of her mouth hard and fast. (Y/N) moaned around his cock. His breathing was heavy. She licked at his precum enjoying the taste on her tongue. He removed himself from her mouth slowly with a pop. Daryl pulled her up by her hair and turned her to face the tree. His body met hers again.

He removed her pants and underwear in one motion. (Y/N) wanting nothing but to please him. She backed her ass towards him, grinding on his cock as it came into contact. He hissed as he felt her slick folds. His hand pushed on her lower back causing her to arch further into the tree. He entered her forcefully, she gripped the tree letting out a loud moan. Daryl brought his hand to her throat muffling the sounds, bringing her up towards him. “Can’t be too loud now.” He whispered in her ear and began licking and sucking on her neck. His pace was fast and hard, hitting all the right spots. (Y/N) could feel herself teetering on the edge. Her hand gripped at his hair. Daryl knew she was close. He slapped her ass with his free hand before snaking it  in between her legs to play with her clit. Her legs began to shake, threatening to give out from underneath her. Daryl sped up, fucking her faster, rubbing her faster. As he gently squeezed on her throat she came undone. Her walls clamped around him, her moan came out breathy. She held herself up on the tree. Daryl couldn’t get enough of her quivering pussy. He grabbed her hips with both hands, digging in his nails as he slammed into her chasing his own orgasm. “Daryl. Fuck. Mmm” Her whimpers finished him. He bite down on her shoulder as he came, moaning. He jerked uncontrollably into her. Daryl stayed steady until he regained his breath, kissing at the teeth marks he has left in her skin. He withdrew from her slowly. He tucked himself away, doing up his trousers before helping (Y/N). “I didn’t hurt you did I?” (Y/N) smiled and cupped his check. His worry for her made her heart flutter. “I’m fine, that was amazing.” She said before crashing her lips into his. “Let’s catch some dinner.”

 

 


End file.
